


underneath your salty skin (pressure has me lost again)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Renjun catches the scrap of fabric and shakes it out. His pretty eyes widen in alarm. His mouth drops open - and Donghyuck can’t help but think of the wicked things he has done with that lovely mouth.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	underneath your salty skin (pressure has me lost again)

When Donghyuck first showed it to him, Renjun laughed and said no. He stopped laughing when he realised Donghyuck wasn’t joking, and looked horrified instead. 

“I’m not wearing that,” says Renjun. 

“You will,” Donghyuck tells him. His tone is not half so firm as Renjun’s, but they both know Renjun is going to end up wearing it. “I want to look at you in it.”

Donghyuck chose the corset himself. It’s fashioned from buttery smooth satin the same mauve as a winter sunrise, and it’s covered with a froth of sugary pink lace. It’s tiny. It doesn’t look big enough to fit around so much as Donghyuck’s bicep. 

But it’ll fit Renjun, who is small and slight and built like a bird.

Donghyuck settles in the square wooden chair by the desk, pours himself a large glass of wine, and says, “Undress for me.”

Renjun startles at the command; he’s still holding the corset in his hands, still gazing at it with narrowed, wary eyes. He looks like Donghyuck’s asked him to do something truly dirty. He was by no means an innocent when he came to Donghyuck, but there was still plenty for Donghyuck to teach him.

When Renjun just stands there, fingers awkwardly toying with the top button of his jacket, Donghyuck gives an amused rumble deep in his chest, and says, “You need me to help?“ 

“I can do it,” Renjun snaps.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and starts on his buttons. Eventually, he slides off the jacket, and Donghyuck’s face lights up as Renjun’s chest is bared. His skin is smooth and unscarred. 

Donghyuck takes a slow, savouring sip of his drink, never taking his gaze from Renjun while he carefully unlaces his boots. 

“Trousers and the rest too,” says Donghyuck, before Renjun can hesitate too long.

The look Renjun shoots him is half sulkiness and half outrage, but he unbuttons the front, takes another breath to steel himself, and removes his trousers and underwear in one graceful move. He has pale, slender legs, and the best ass Donghyuck’s ever seen. Despite his apparent reluctance, Renjun is already more than half-hard. Donghyuck gives another approving rumble.

“Very nice,” he says, and he grins harder at the suddenly flushed tips of Renjun’s ears.

Renjun picks up the corset again, but, before he can do anything else, Donghyuck retrieves something from his pocket, and tosses it to him, saying, “These first.”

Renjun catches the scrap of fabric and shakes it out. His pretty eyes widen in alarm. His mouth drops open - and Donghyuck can’t help but think of the wicked things he has done with that lovely mouth.

“Donghyuck, no!” Renjun protests. “I can’t!” 

Donghyuck shrugs, unable to help his shit-eating grin. “Why not? They match the corset I bought for you.”

The panties are indeed as mauve and lacy as the corset. They are also indecently small. 

“Put them on,” says Donghyuck, and he’s surprised by the roughness of his own voice.

For a moment, he expects Renjun to fight him some more, but instead, he meekly bows his head and slips the panties on. They sit low on his narrow hips, just below the jutting knobs of his hipbones. His cock is an obvious bulge within them, straining against the satiny material.

Renjun strokes the lacy trim against the plane of his stomach. He shoots Donghyuck an imploring look. “Please. This is ridiculous.”

“It really isn’t.” Donghyuck lets out an uneven breath. He shifts in his seat. His own cock is thickening rapidly, growing big with blood and desire. He takes another slow sip of his wine.

“It is!” says Renjun. “These are for a woman. If you want a woman, you should-“

“I want you,” Donghyuck says, cutting straight over that crap before Renjun can say another word of it. “You have no idea how you look, Renjun.”

Looking is no longer enough. His mouth is dry with hunger. He sets his glass down and gets to his feet. Renjun obediently holds still as he approaches. Renjun trembles when Donghyuck’s big hands sweep down his sides, gliding over his ribs, but it’s not fear that makes him shake; it’s want.

Gently, Donghyuck settles his hands on Renjun’s shoulders and turns him to face away from him. Renjun allows himself to be moved, ever so good and pliant. For a brief moment, Donghyuck holds Renjun’s near-naked body against his own, wraps him in his arms. He rubs the hardness of his dick against him, because he can’t help himself, and because he wants Renjun to know how sweet he’s being for Donghyuck.

Then, Donghyuck’s hands on his shoulders grip him tight and force him forwards. Renjun catches his breath in a gasp, but he goes without a struggle. Even were Renjun to fight him – which he does a lot , when he needs to kick and punch and scratch, then be held down and fucked into submission – Donghyuck can manhandle him as easily as he would a child.

He puts him where he wants him: Renjun braced against the desk, muscles in his arms trembling as he holds the position. Renjun is perfectly positioned as it is, but Donghyuck never misses a chance to put his hands on him. He adjusts Renjun’s grip on the edge of the desk, puts his foot against the inside of Renjun’s ankle and kicks his legs wider apart. Again, Renjun makes a cut-off sound of surprise, but obeys. 

Donghyuck has to pause his plans a moment to admire him.

In the dim moonlight, Renjun’s skin shines like it’s been polished. He’s still shivering. He’s so tightly wound that as soon as he lets go it’s close to complete breakdown. Donghyuck likes being the one to catch him. He needs to be the one.

Donghyuck picks up the corset and steps in behind Renjun. He carefully positions the front of the corset against Renjun’s flat chest, allowing the callused pads of his fingers to graze Renjun’s dark little nipples. The muscles in Renjun’s belly jump, and Donghyuck smiles to himself. He smoothes the satin around him, ensuring the hooks are fastened and the bone stays are in place, then gathers the pink ribbon laces in his hands, and begins to tighten them.

Donghyuck is ruthless. He tugs roughly enough to shake Renjun’s whole body, nearly yanking him off his feet more than once. Renjun tries to be good and to hang on to the edge of the desk, but he has to struggle for breath in cut-off gasps and sighs, as Donghyuck determinedly locks his ribcage up tight within the satin and stays.

When at last Donghyuck’s done, the heaving rise and fall of Renjun’s chest and shoulders is erotically pronounced. The shape of his body is absurd; Donghyuck can encircle Renjun’s tiny waist in his two hands. A savage desire to take Renjun now stirs inside him, but Donghyuck tamps it down. He has self-control enough to play the long game, for a sweeter reward, for Renjun.

He strokes Renjun’s upper-arm, still braced against the desk, and the touch is just light enough to tease. Goosebumps rise on Renjun’s skin.

“How’s that?” Donghyuck says.

He listens to Renjun’s mouth work as he wets his lips. Renjun shifts, just slightly, maybe trying to catch a glimpse of Donghyuck, and the corset creaks. “Tight,” he says. He hesitates, then adds, “Good.”

It’s quiet in the room. The sound of Donghyuck unbuckling his belt is distinct, and loud enough to make Renjun’s spine stiffen.

That’s not what Donghyuck plans to use his belt for, not today, although he acknowledges the tantalising strip of skin between the bottom of the corset and the top of Renjun’s frilly panties. As much as Donghyuck enjoys how beautifully Renjun stripes when the belt hits him and the high, pained sounds he makes, that technique is solely for when Renjun is suffering so deeply he needs to be taken well and truly out of his own head.

Instead, he makes a loop of his belt and, holding it in one hand, Donghyuck lifts Renjun’s hands free from the desk, brings them behind Renjun’s back, and slides the belt over his wrists and up his arms. When he tightens the belt, Renjun’s shoulder blades are forced together and his chest arches. His breathing hitches painfully. The leather bites into his flesh.

At last, Donghyuck buckles his belt and turns Renjun by the shoulders to face him. If Renjun were a woman, his breasts would be pushed forward in an obscene display. Even ignoring the thickness of his dick pressing against his satin panties, he doesn’t appear at all feminine. He’s too hard, too sharply edged. Masculine as he is though, his prettiness gives him an undeniable vulnerability, and dolled up in such a confection of lace and satin, he looks fit for nothing but debauching.

Renjun’s cheeks are flushed. There’s that look in his eyes, heated and uncertain, that means he’s wondering if he’s in over his head. But he’s holding as neutral an expression as he can.

He doesn’t have a clue how good he looks, only that Donghyuck likes it.

“How you doing, Renjun ?” Donghyuck says.

He steps in close enough that the straining bulge of his own erection is right there against Renjun’s body. Renjun darts a quick, furtive look down at him, his cheeks flushing even darker. He still flusters so easily.

“Okay,” says Renjun. He holds perfectly still as Donghyuck bends to brush his lips against the crook of his neck, over the flutter of his pulse, blood so hot just beneath his china skin. His careful submission makes Donghyuck feel downright fucking predatory.

“Only ‘okay’? I want you feeling much better than that.”

Without warning, Donghyuck swings Renjun off his feet and heaves him over his shoulder. With his arms bound behind himself, Renjun can’t catch hold of Donghyuck to steady himself; he’s only a stiff-limbed little fuckdoll for Donghyuck to put where he wants.

Donghyuck tosses him face-first onto the bed, and Renjun curses indignantly, his voice muffled in the over-stuffed red pillows and blankets of the bed. Trying to sit up, he flounders against the softness of the bed, shoulders and hips working furiously to compensate for his bound arms.

It’s a really nice spectacle. Donghyuck enjoys watching him struggle, tied up and cursing breathlessly, and wearing nothing but the ridiculously girlish underwear he bought for him.

Eventually, Renjun succeeds in pushing himself up onto his knees. Still panting, he tosses his head to knock his hair out of his eyes, so he can fix Donghyuck squarely with a glare. It’s a venomous enough look that Donghyuck laughs. 

“Don’t throw me around like a sack of grain,” Renjun snarls. “You know I could break your fucking arms!” 

“And how would I be supposed to fuck you like that?” says Donghyuck, unruffled by Renjun’s viciousness. “And you know you do want me to fuck you, Renjun. You know you want me. In you. On top of you. All over you.” He underlines his point by leaning over him and smoothing his hands over Renjun’s silky thighs.

Renjun doesn’t argue, even if the poisonous glint in his eyes doesn’t fade.

When Donghyuck sits down on the bed, his weight causes the mattress to sink alarmingly, and the only reason Renjun isn’t sent tumbling again is because he readies for it. Donghyuck gets comfortable against the head of the bed, punches a pillow ‘til it’s nice and fat, and stuffs it behind his shoulders. His dirty boots leave marks on the embroidered bedsheets, just like his fingers leave bruises on Renjun’s fine skin.

He pats his knee. “Come here, let me play with you.”

Renjun hesitates, torn between wanting Donghyuck to have him, and demonstrating that he still isn’t happy about being thrown onto the bed. Retaining a faintly haughty air, Renjun eventually shuffles up the bed and climbs into Donghyuck’s lap.

As soon as Renjun’s within reach, Donghyuck takes him by the hips and puts him right on top of his dick. Renjun is a slight, hot weight, and there’s only the layer of Donghyuck’s trousers and those silly little panties between their bodies. 

Donghyuck grips Renjun at the back of the neck, and pulls him in close. Renjun’s lips part obediently for a kiss, but instead Donghyuck turns him at the last minute and he drags his tongue up Renjun’s cheek, tasting his skin. He moves his mouth to Renjun’s ear, and whispers, “Wriggle, baby. Let me feel you squirm.”

The gorgeous little fucker knows how to move, all right. He rolls his hips and grinds his ass down like he’s stuffed full of dick already. Donghyuck fits his palms around the curves of his haunches, two pleasingly round handfuls. He doesn’t guide him, just lets him move.

Renjun can’t brace himself against Donghyuck like he usually would when he rides him, and the frustration shows on his face. His teeth are gritted and his brow is furrowed. As he works himself on Donghyuck’s lap, his tiny grunts grow increasingly desperate.

It feels really fucking nice, of course, to have Renjun grinding away on top of him, rubbing his satin-wrapped dick against Donghyuck’s own hardness. The visual’s stunning too: that pretty body all dressed up for fucking, those pretty little nipples just peeking out over the crest of pink lace, that pretty cock so flushed and hard for him.

And his face – Donghyuck’s not a poetic man, but he could write ballads about Renjun’s face. Renjun is stunning. His wide, luminous eyes and delicate bone structure are otherworldly.

Something must change in Donghyuck’s expression as he's studying him, because Renjun slows, then stops. He swallows hard to catch his breath, his chest heaving delightfully.

“What?” he demands, anger not quite masking an undertone of uncertainty. He’s good at sounding sure of himself, but he can’t fool Donghyuck.

That he still needs reassurance that Donghyuck wants him and that he’s capable of pleasing Donghyuck, touches something in Donghyuck’s chest.

As tenderly as he’s able, Donghyuck cups Renjun’s cheek in his palm. His thumb rests on the fullness of Renjun’s lower lip. It doesn’t escape him that Renjun instantly, instinctively tilts his face into his touch.

“Renjun, you are the kind of beautiful that men would kill for, you know that? And you’re mine. I can do what I want with you.” The rush of satisfaction Donghyuck feels at his own statement makes his dick jerk. He pushes his thumb between Renjun’s softly pliant lips, deep enough to rest on his tongue. “And I want you just like this, laced up and helpless, waiting for me to bend you over and take you. Hard.”

Renjun gazes at him, muzzy-eyed with lust, and, in that unguarded moment, Donghyuck grabs him by the thighs and rolls him over facedown on the bed. He jams a pillow under Renjun’s belly so his ass is pushed up in the air.

Renjun huffs his hair out of his face and turns his cheek to the bed so he can still breathe.

“Comfortable?” Donghyuck asks.

Renjun doesn’t answer beyond dragging in a huge breath. He’s trembling again, and Donghyuck frowns and leans in to catch his eyes.

“Renjun? Are you okay?” he says. He strokes a tendril of hair off Renjun’s sweat-damp face.

Renjun looks wretched: pink-cheeked and his big eyes bright with unshed tears. “Please, Donghyuck, I need…”

Donghyuck chuckles. “I know what you need, and you’ll get it when, and if, I choose.” 

He yanks Renjun’s panties over to one side so he can spread his asscheeks apart, and gives a good spit on the cleft of his ass. He watches the gobbet of his saliva roll down over Renjun’s hole.

Donghyuck tries a finger in his ass experimentally, gets in only to his second knuckle before Renjun squirms awkwardly. Such a tight little hole, Donghyuck thinks to himself. Nobody’d ever expect this dainty little thing was taking it regularly from Donghyuck. 

Renjun makes a noise, indignant or impatient, in response to the finger still pressed inside him, and Donghyuck lightly swats the back of his thighs.

“Quiet,” says Donghyuck. “This little hole is mine. It belongs to me. It’s for me to put my cock in. Or my fingers, or my tongue, or anything else I want to make you ride. Understand?”

The sound Renjun makes this time is much closer to a moan, and Donghyuck grins to himself, even as he ruthlessly palms the stiff length of his dick through his trousers to stave off his own compulsion to be balls-deep in Renjun already.

He leaves Renjun for only a few moments, while he retrieves the bottle of lube from where he left it on the desk, but he makes up for his absence by digging his fingers into the rounds of Renjun’s buttocks and manhandling the flesh greedily. His blood is beating hot in his body and he feels half-drunk from arousal.

Renjun himself is not so surreptitiously rubbing his erection against the pillow beneath him. The needy writhing of his hips is mesmerising to watch, but Donghyuck has no intention of letting him get off so early.

“Did I tell you you could do that?” Donghyuck demands. He swats Renjun’s buttcheeks again, not so gently this time, and Renjun cuts off with an agonised sob.

With the red print of his fingers just beginning to rise on Renjun’s skin, Donghyuck wedges his knee between Renjun’s thighs, hooks his panties out of the way again and spreads him open.

The lube is clear but smells distinctly of apples. Donghyuck pours a liberal quantity down Renjun’s cleft and watches that trickle over his hole as well, right on down to the soft swell of his balls and the underside of his dick, all over the satiny edge of his panties. The lube glistens obscenely on his skin, and Donghyuck is seized by the desire to bury his face in Renjun’s perky little ass and lick him until his jaw aches and his chin is sticky.

Instead, practicing self-restraint, Donghyuck slicks up two of his fingers and begins to rub Renjun’s hole, while Renjun shivers and sighs. He doesn't push in again, not at once. He enjoys simply teasing him, only sometimes pressing in just hard enough for Renjun’s hole to begin to open for him, before sweeping his fingertips right back under the frilly trim of his panties. Then, when he’s got Renjun’s spine shining with sweat in the moonlight, Donghyuck slides his fingers in.

Renjun’s so smooth and so hot inside, body wrapping tight around his fingers like wet silk. Donghyuck only has to start to crook his finger, let his knuckle nudge him inside, and Renjun whines and turns his head to press his other cheek to the bed. His eyelashes are spiky with tears. His hands clench and unclench into useless fists and the muscles in his arm flex against Donghyuck’s belt.

While Donghyuck finger-fucks him, shallow and slow, he leans forward to press an open-mouthed, sucking kiss against the nape of Renjun’s neck.

“So beautiful, Renjun,” he murmurs, before his kiss turns into a grazing of teeth. “You’re so good for me.”

The lube’s scent is more powerful now, and it glistens on Renjun’s body, slick on his ass and his smooth inner thighs. It makes faintly dirty noises as Donghyuck works him open with it. Renjun’s breathing in quiet, punched-out sobs, growing louder and more needy, frequently threatening to reach a scream.

“You’re okay,” Donghyuck tells him. The lube has dribbled down his wrist and dripped on the bedcovers; he’s making one hell of a mess. His dick throbs painfully hard. “You’re doing so well.”

If it’s torturous for Renjun, it’s little better for Donghyuck. He can only stand it so long.

At last, he pulls his fingers free and unfastens the front of his trousers, just enough to take his cock in hand. He greases his dick, and he’s so thick and hard and dark with blood he thinks he could easily rip Renjun apart. He feels more of an animal than ever, so massive and monstrous in his appetites, mounting this lovely creature he’s got tied up under him.

His breath coming in fast, hard pants, Donghyuck moves in behind Renjun, and Renjun’s thighs go tense.

“Easy, doll,” Donghyuck mutters, like he’s coaxing a wild animal closer.

One hand holding the panties to the side, Donghyuck uses his other to press the fat, blunt head of his cock against Renjun’s slicked-up hole. Donghyuck grits his teeth to steady himself, to remind himself to go slow, as he gradually, relentlessly forces his cock into Renjun’s body. Corseted up and trapped, Renjun struggles to breathe, and Donghyuck hears panic beginning to set in.

“Shh, Renjun, shh. Let me in, just let me in. Let me get inside you.”

The stiff length of his dick sticks out of Renjun’s ass, splitting him open, but Donghyuck’s barely in him. Donghyuck takes him by the hips, pulls him back as he pushes forward, and his cock finally breaches him fully. He penetrates him in one long grind, pressing the air out of Renjun’s slender body and filling him up with his dick instead.

Hanging helplessly from Donghyuck’s hands, Renjun sobs into the blanket. He’s tight and hot and completely fucking perfect on Donghyuck’s dick, and Donghyuck grunts at the sensation. He has to pause to catch his own breath. He gives another short shove, and Renjun cries out, but Donghyuck’s stuffed in as far as he can go; his heavy ball sac is pressed against Renjun’s ass.

There’s a sheen of sweat all over Renjun’s naked skin, and he’s shivering desperately as he’s spread wide and speared to the bed by Donghyuck’s huge fat cock, throbbing hard and brutal in his hole.

Donghyuck moves very carefully: slides his arm under Renjun’s chest to hold him by the shoulder, his other hand at his hip. Renjun sags like a broken thing, allowing Donghyuck to take his full weight.

"Just take it, Renjun. That’s all you’ve got to do," says Donghyuck. “No decisions to make, no action needed, nothing at all. Just take it for me.”

Heat on the back of his neck, he swallows, steadies his own breathing, then moves. It's a long, slow drawing out of his cock - Renjun’s body gripping him tight and sweet - followed by a deep smooth shove back in that makes Renjun jerk like he’s dying.

"Beautiful," Donghyuck tells him, ragged-voiced. 

He's honoured really. Like this, Renjun’s more of a prop than an active participant. He gives himself up to Donghyuck, lets Donghyuck use his body to get off like Donghyuck'd use his own fist. He takes Donghyuck so well. Donghyuck settles into fucking him, pounding steady and hard, making Renjun twitch and moan. He savours every sound out of Renjun’s mouth, the rub of his overheated skin against Renjun’s. His hand on Renjun’s hip feels out the very shape of the bone beneath the skin.

He gets so deep inside him that the neat curve of Renjun’s ass is tucked against his hips, and Donghyuck’s hunching over him, covering him like an animal. There's that visceral madness in his chest, burning like rage and hungry like bloodlust. He could spend every last minute of his life doing this: fucking into this precious armful.

Overtaken by a surge of emotion, Donghyuck pulls out, dick still aching and thick, and flips Renjun onto his back. The wet, rosy head of Renjun’s prick is visible against his flat belly, and Donghyuck savagely tears the panties from Renjun’s body and tosses them aside. He doesn't let Renjun catch breath to speak before he's hooked his slender legs over his elbows and is driving back into him, slamming in balls-deep in one move. 

He lingers in the moment: the clutching heat, the heavy weight of building arousal low down in his belly, and the devastated look on Renjun’s face. Donghyuck’s fucked him to the point of tears, and those tears make his eyes shine like magic. He's bitten his lips 'til they're red and bruised. Donghyuck bounces him upright on his lap, nearly bending him clean in two, so he can take a kiss from him, rough and greedy, like biting into the sweetest fruit. Renjun’s cheeks are wet and hot against Domghyuck’s, and he kisses back desperately, chasing Donghyuck’s mouth when he tries to break free.

Renjun’s own weight drags him down on Donghyuck’s dick. His body is slippery and hot. Donghyuck holds him in his arms and licks away the sweat that’s gathered in Renjun’s collarbone, at the fragile juncture of his neck and shoulder. He mouths Renjun’s flesh bruisingly while he works Renjun on the hardness of his cock buried right in him.

He knows he’s not going to last much longer, so he grips Renjun’s cock - and maybe his hold’s too tight or Renjun’s on a hair trigger, but it doesn’t take any more than Donghyuck’s hand on him, for Renjun to cry out and buck in his lap. His dick jerks as he comes violently, splattering his belly and Donghyuck’s hand with come. 

The way Renjun’s body clenches around him drags Donghyuck right along behind. His balls draw up tight, his arousal flaring into a deafening roar, and he clutches Renjun to himself, and Renjun’s still wet and dazed and unprotesting, when Donghyuck empties his seed into his ass, filling him right up with deep, nasty spurts of come. He keeps coming, and it feels so good that it almost hurts. Sensations fire inside him, whiting out his vision, and all he can focus on is holding Renjun in place on his lap while his dick and his heart pulse in time.

Tingly aftershocks of pleasure wash through him and Donghyuck’s whole body throbs. He feathers Renjun’s cheek and temple with kisses. Renjun’s shoulders are shuddering as he struggles for breath. With his thumb on Renjun’s chin, Donghyuck tilts his face up to his and drinks in the sight of him. He’s so beautifully trembly and dazed. He gazes back at Donghyuck, like he’s seeing him for the first time, as always.

Gently, Donghyuck tugs the laces on the corset loose, and Renjun sags against him as though at some point in being fucked his spine was broken and it was only the corset holding him together. He rests his cheek against Donghyuck’s broad chest, and Donghyuck feels the flicker of his tongue as he wets his lips. 

“Mmmm,” Renjun says finally: a long contented sigh. He draws himself up carefully, and Donghyuck eases his spent cock from his hole. Renjun makes an odd little noise as Donghyuck’s come trickles out of him, which makes Donghyuck want to go again already.

Instead, because he’s pretty sure Renjun will actually die if Donghyuck gets his dick in him again so soon, Donghyuck uses the tossed aside panties to mop up the mess. Renjun reaches out to take the panties from him, and Donghyuck lets him. Renjun fingers the torn fabric a moment, tugging at the loose thread of broken stitches, before he looks back up at Donghyuck.

"You ripped them," he says, and Donghyuck hears both surprise and mild accusation in his tone.

Donghyuck grins and takes the panties back from him. They're sex-soaked and ruined, but Donghyuck’s going to keep them. 

"I'll buy you another pair," Donghyuck promises.


End file.
